O Círculo do Circo
by joana75
Summary: AU


**O Círculo do Circo**

oOo

- Vamos, Rukia! Tu consegues! – "estás aqui para fazer isto, tens de conseguir".

Mesmo sabendo tal facto, doía ver… Porque razão tinha ela de fazer aquilo em rede? Sem nada, apenas uma miúda minúscula e uma corda instável no meio do céu.

A tenda ainda com o tecto por montar erguia-se colorida contra as alturas, com cores rivalizando com as do pôr-do-sol. Mas a luz era apenas a que a pele de Rukia reflectia dos holofotes.

Deu um primeiro passo. Estava feito, não havia como voltar atrás, só podia ir em frente ou para baixo.

À sua volta outras pessoas continuavam as suas tarefas, sem se incomodarem com o que se passava acima delas – sem darem um olhar de esguelha ao que se passava lá em cima, sem concederem um pensamento que fosse ao que se passava lá em cima –, transportavam caixas, montavam bancadas, para o espectáculo daquela noite.

Um segundo passo. Expirou, calmamente e voltou a erguer o pé. Com os braços abertos e perfeitamente alinhados, as costas rígidas, o fato brilhante, tudo no sítio, tudo perfeito, e mesmo assim escorregou. Ficou sem corda debaixo dos pés, olhou para baixo, horrorizada. Virou, no ar, sem saber como, olhou para o céu e fechou os olhos… Quem sabe…? Sorriu.

Orihime gritou e fechou os olhos também, apenas um reflexo inútil, que não lhe pouparia a dor dentro de momentos. … Foi quando ouviu o barulho suave de asas.

Sim, realmente, quem sabe?

oOo

- Yachiru! Volta aqui, não é hora de brincar, são quase horas do espectáculo, deixa-me vestir-te, por favor, não estou para ouvir outra descompostura porque não estás pronta a horas, o teu número é logo no início!

A rapariguinha olhou-a de alto a baixo e regressou para dentro, sentando-se em frente a Orihime e permanecendo sem expressão enquanto esta a despia da sua roupa normal e a vestia com um macacão largo e excessivamente pitoresco.

Pouco depois bocejou a meio da maquilhagem – a rapariga mais velha teve de recomeçar, depois de tirar toda a base branca e pintura fora de sítio. Olhou para o relógio e mordeu o lábio, apressando-se. Terminou e meteu o pequeno nariz da menina dentro de um bola vermelha demasiado grande para aquela cara e que concedia ao conjunto um aspecto ainda mais ridículo.

Levou-a pela mão, ainda amuada Yachiru recusou-se a falar com ela.

Enquanto trepava para as costas do palhaço maior, com sininhos no cabelo, no entanto, virou-se para ela, com um ar infantil e perguntou:

- Hime-nee-san, achas que também vou poder ir para o céu como a Rukia? O Ken-chan disse que ela foi para lá.

Orihime não respondeu logo, limitou-se a olhar a corda, bem acima do chão, para lá da cortina entreaberta e a acenar.

- Tenho a certeza que sim.

Afinal, ir para o céu era única saída. Não havia frente, nem trás, só podiam ir para cima… Ou para baixo, muito fundo, todos eles. Tal como Rukia.

oOo

Outra cidade, outras pessoas, outro céu, outro chão, o mesmo espectáculo, exactamente igual, como sempre.

A mulher ruiva entrou para pequena arena de terra, que alguém tinha limpo com um cuidado esmerado para não ter pedras ou entulho de qualquer tipo, montada num enorme cavalo branco. De cada um dos lados surgia uma égua negra, ligeiramente mais pequena.

Montava sem cela, com as mãos nas ancas, sem qualquer apoio além do das pernas, com um fatinho justo com pedras preciosas falsas e saltos altos muitíssimo desconfortáveis, apertados à volta dos tornozelos, não fossem cair.

Um outro ruivo, desta vez um rapaz, dava instruções aos animais, que obedeciam automaticamente, à força de tantas repetições.

Ela limitou-se a manter o sorriso falso e acenar – afinal só ali estava pelo físico que tinha, à partida.

Olhou na direcção do dono do circo. Desviou automaticamente o olhar daquele que lhe conseguia praticamente ver a alma.

Nenhum deles sabia no que se tinha metido quando ali chegara.

oOo

Enquanto se despia sentiu alguém entrar no quarto. Fingiu que não deu conta, tirou toda a roupa, passou algodão na cara, que saiu borrado com pintura, e olhou para o macaquinho branco, com olhos rasgados, e um pequeno chapéu preto e prateado, com um colete a condizer.

- Sim, eu sei, não me esqueci, já vou, Gin.

Limitou-se a vestir um roupão leve e saiu seguida do bicho, sentindo sempre aquela coisa com os olhos fixos nela. Entrou sem bater à porta na _roulotte_ ao lado da sua, e deixou simplesmente o roupão escorregar e cair no chão sem um som.

Sentou-se na cama, sobre o Aizen nu que já a esperava desde que acabara de contar o dinheiro daquela noite.

Eram repetições atrás de repetições, não apenas de movimentos naquele momento, de tudo, de todas as suas vidas. Foi por isso que não estranhou quando o pequeno macaco, ainda com os olhos fixos nela, começou – recomeçou – a tocar o pequeno órgão de manivela que repousava na mesa em que se sentava, nem o facto de a música interminável ser sempre igual.

Independentemente de tudo, só desejava que aquela música parasse.

oOo

Caminhou rápido até à antiga caravana da Rukia e entrou. Talvez tivesse sido desnecessário, independentemente do que fizesse agora não havia como voltar atrás. Abriu uma arca e retirou de lá um pequeno relógio de ouro. Parado.

Como sempre àquela hora de todos os dias, tentou mover os ponteiros para a frente. Depois tentou para trás e nada. Perro.

Olhou para dentro da arca, onde o corpo de Rukia jazia sem qualquer sinal do tempo que passara. Voltou a fechá-la e a voltar para o seu próprio quarto.

Fora uma desgraça o que acontecera, fora culpa sua aquela maldição. Uma maldição tal que impedia um cadáver de apodrecer, mesmo morto, apenas porque nada podia mudar nunca. Ela sabia que apenas o pequeno macaco era capaz de perceber o que se passava, podia ser que o seu mestre um dia descobrisse, mas o que podia ele fazer contra ela? Havia esconjuros ainda piores, apenas à espera de serem invocadas.

oOo

Era tudo cor, beleza e claridade.

Era tudo dor, tristeza e perpetuidade.

Era tudo o carrossel partido que mesmo imóvel montavam quando chegavam à cidade. Que rodava, rodava, apenas nas memórias de todos. E como eles estava preso ali.

Para sempre.


End file.
